Major Miscalculation
by Ski-0
Summary: Finally, after weeks of preparation, it's the Last Battle. They have a plan. Ron is positive that nothing can stop them now. Such a simple task ... but something he didn't bargain for happens. Why you shouldn't overlook possibilities. R


**Major Miscalculation**

_A/N: This idea came to me randomly, and I couldn't lose it, so I just sat down ad typed evrything out. Read, enjoy, and review please. Tell me what's wrong and what's good, I'll really appreaciate it. :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. Literally. Everything belongs to JK Rowling._

**.x.**

There are many things in the world, that aren't easy to accept. Man prefer to live in their own fantasy, where everything goes their way, where nothing can go wrong, no matter what happens. But plans have faults, like the people who construct them. It isn't easy, to admit that you are wrong, that you messed up, that your plan was faulty. Why would you do so, after spending so much time, long hours of careful planning and observation. It can't simply go to waste, can it?

Unfortunately ... it can.

The sad truth, is the fact that nobody realises, until it's too late. After the plan is carried out, after everything has been accomplished. That's when the errors start emerging. It can be a simple mistake, a minor one that can be solved in no time. The plan can be carried out smoothly.

Then, there are the major errors, which eventually cause the worse to happen. These errors are sometimes irreversable, and there's nothing you can do about it. And that was what they were experiencing now.

**.x.**

Night. Everything seems to happen at night. During that space of time when most people would be in their beds, fast asleep and dreaming dreams, not a care in the world. Well, to be in reality at night isn't a bed of roses. So, monster under the bed disturbing your sleep? Partner snoring loud enough to wake the dead? Mr Snuggle Kitty calling for his mate at your bedroom window? Evil mass murderer leaning over your bed with a twelve-inch blade, ready to strike? That was nothing, compared to this.

Ron hadn't had a good night's sleep for what seemed like centuries. The last time he had sunk into a nice, warm bed was a long, long time ago. The night-time nowadays were mostly time for planning, strategising, meetings and expected minor battles. But, like Harry had said once, when the Dark side had won: 'They've won the battle, but they haven't won the war.'

Harry had changed a lot in the course of a year. Ron doubted that he could take a step without awaiting some form of attack at one point or other. Many times, he had been right. They had to be on their guard at all times. Hermione had changed as well. Before, when she would have lost her head over things, she was more controlled now. And even though he missed having to bring her back to earth, he loved her all the more for it.

The Horcruxes were gone, except for one. Nagini proved to be a tough one, since that she never left Voldemort's side.

But, Ron thought, nothing they couldn't handle.

Here they were, in the middle of nowhere, at midnight, both sides- the Light and the Dark- ready for battle. The plan was simple; they had spies who alerted them that You-Know-Who was onto them, planning an ambush. They had set camp, and had their weapons at the ready. Charlie, Hagrid and Grawp were a few miles away, with dragons, and every other magical creature they could use.

Ron and Hermione were given the task of destroying Nagini. They had destroyed all the other Horcruxes; they knew what to do. Harry was to go straight for You-Know-Who after that. They couldn't be defeated.

'This will definitely be easier,' said Ron thoughtfully, while they sat in their tent. 'She's an animal, it'll be easier to get to her. Anyway, You-Know-Who will be too busy watching everyone else to notice anyway.'

'Don't be too sure, Ron,' said Hermione warningly. 'You never know. And call him Voldemort, for goodness' sake, it's just a name!'

Ron had shrugged- but inside, he wasn't too sure.

They were attacked at a quarter past midnight- you could never trust them to be punctual. But the Light side were ready, and the Order was there to meet the troops.

In the middle of the chaos, was Y- Lord Voldemort himself. Ron could see Nagini just behind him, her long, venomous fangs deep inside a man's side. The man twitched and jerked, his mouth open in a silent scream. Then, he lay still. Ron watched with a sick sort of fascination, as the snake proceeded to eat the body. But it was the face of that body that hit Ron hard. One of their own troops, a new recruit who had left behind a family to come and help Harry during the Battle. He had only come the week before, announcing that he didn't want to stand around and watch the wizarding world crumble. He had wanted a bright future for his children, and Ron had found the man to be a very friendly fellow.

Now, he was dead.

Ron charged, dodging a spell, and landing on the snake's tail. Or it could have been the middle, he couldn't tell. He whipped out his wand, ready to utter the curse that would rid them of one Horcrux, when a spell hit him in the back.

He hadn't been counting on this. This wasn't supposed to happen. He couldn't move. He felt a foot kick him onto his back. A shudder ran through his body when his eyes met those of Lord Voldemort's.

'Now now ... Weasley, isn't it? I can't let you kill my pet snake now, can I?' he said softly, his voice emanating a cruel coldness which sent shivers up and down Ron's spine.

'_Expelliarmus!'_

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, and at that moment, Hermione came out of nowhere, aiming her wand at the snake. Ron couldn't see what was happening. He could hear Harry's voice, and Voldemort's, along with shouts and screams from the others fighting.

Then, something else happened.

This wasn't planned either. Nagini had turned to him, fangs bared. Ron realised what was going to happen a split second before it did. Pain spread through his whole body, and if he hadn't been stunned, he would have screamed. Blood gushed out of the wound, staining his robes, the ground and the body beneath him. He could hear Hermione scream, and his heart went cold at the thought of going like this, leaving her.

There was a bright flash of light, a deafening rushing sound, and Nagini's body suddenly went limp. The pain was blinding. Slowly, the spell wore off, and he struggled to sit up. But the venom in Nagini's fangs had weakened him, and he fell back, gasping for breath. He couldn't breath, and his vision was going fuzzy. He could see Hermione lying a few feet away, unconscious. Her right hand was bleeding; there were shards of wood embedded in her palm. But that was expected, considering the power of the curse she had used.

Suddenly, there was a long, heart-stopping shriek. Ron tried to see, but the pain was too great. He fell back, panting, his eyes closing slowly.

_Stay awake, stay awake._

But he couldn't. He struggled against it, but his eyelids closed anyway. The last he heard was a loud cheering; whether it indicated victory on his part or not, he didn't know.


End file.
